


Happy birthday, mister President!

by Mister_Key



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: ЩИТ не против своего парня на самом верху.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Happy birthday, mister President!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Visenna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/gifts).



> Думаю, все видели [это](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EqolSvoWNck) эпическое поздравление.
> 
> Написано в подарок Visenna с благодарностью за всё.

— Мистер Президент, по случаю вашего дня рождения…

В зале так темно, что Питер Лоуфорд, славный малый и хороший агент ЩИТа, кажется пловцом, отчаянно борющимся за каждый глоток воздуха в бурном тёмном море. Единственное пятно света подрагивает, обнажая его голову и плечи, белую грудь манишки; вот-вот подступит к лицу, заставит Питера взмахнуть руками и, отбросив профессиональную выдержку, заявить: «Чёрт его знает, куда запропастилась наша звезда программы, а я бросаю всё и схожу со сцены, ищите сами». Стив знает, что этого быть никак не может, Лоуфорд прошёл всю войну и не склонен к истерикам, но ощущение надвигающейся грозы слишком сильно, чтобы его игнорировать. Все это чувствуют, он уверен, и чувствует, как напряжением затягивает тело в ожидании разряда.

— …этот замечательный парень, — тянет Питер, и зал шумит, как прибой. — Железный Человек! То-о-о-они Старк!

В новом круге света нет никого, и Стив со своего места видит вытянувшиеся лица оркестрантов. Нет, это, конечно, в духе Тони, он мастер эпических появлений, но не явиться вовсе… впрочем, и это тоже вполне в его стиле. Заработался, забыл, да просто наплевал на бессмысленный официоз — взял пример с Пегги, решившей не появляться на торжестве, почему нет? Особенно после вчерашней ссоры, которую Стив и рад бы забыть, да не может.

«Ты президент, Стив, чёрт тебя возьми! Если ты и дальше будешь кидаться животом на каждую гранату, это долго не продлится! Ты теперь больше, чем парень с щитом и герой войны, понимаешь ты это или нет? Ты отвечаешь за всех нас, за страну, ты просто не можешь себе позволить так рисковать!..».

Призрачный голос Тони до сих пор звучит в ушах, и Стиву ужасно, нестерпимо жаль, что они вот так разругались, но отступить от своих принципов он не может тоже — хватит уже и того, что он второй год варится в ненавистном котле большой политики и конца-краю этому не видно. Президент из него плохой, это Стив понимает и сам: слишком молодой, единственный католик в длинной череде протестантов, демократ с военным прошлым, любимец публики — всё, на что делали ставку политологи ЩИТа, сработало. И ничего не помогает. Реформы идут слишком медленно, везде встречая сопротивление, люди, ещё недавно аплодировавшие его словам об ответственности перед страной, требуют перемен, но не хотят терпеть неудобства. На самом деле, Стив просто не создан быть президентом, он это понимает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, но никого более подходящего у ЩИТа не нашлось, а Стив слишком солдат, чтобы отойти в сторону, когда соратники просят помощи, какой бы трудной эта помощь ни была.

Лоуфорд тем временем откашливается и спасает положение, как умеет — а умеет он хорошо.

— Парень, о котором мы вправду можем сказать, — тянет он, комично утирая лоб и заставляя зал рассмеяться, — что в представлениях он не нуждается, мы все знаем, кто он!

Прожекторный круг по-прежнему пуст, но Питер старается как может, пока за кулисами — в этом Стив не сомневается — все носятся как угорелые, разыскивая пропажу.

— …но я всё-таки назову его по имени, потому что во всей истории нашей великой страны…

Стив очень надеется, что в подробностях эту историю никто и никогда не узнает. Вернувшись в сороковые, он честно пытался и до сих пор пытается исправить всё, что можно. Извести затаившуюся Гидру, справиться с общими врагами человечества: тиранией, бедностью, болезнями и самой войной, уничтожить дискриминацию, развить космическую программу ради того, чтобы когда-нибудь в будущем Земле не пришлось встретить безумного титана безоружной... Космическая программа оказалась самой дорогой, отстоять её перед Сенатом оказалось труднее, чем любой из законопроектов, но Стив упёрся, как вросшее в землю дерево, и заставил других смириться с затратами. Он, наверное, смог бы добиться этого и в одиночку, но с появлением Тони космос стал настоящим приоритетом. Стив и в президенты-то пошёл по большей части ради того, чтобы иметь возможность объяснить людям, всей нации, насколько это важно — и космические рубежи, и борьба с дискриминацией и безработицей, всё, но главное — защита Земли. Любой ценой.

— …не было никого, кто значил и сделал бы больше…

Тони ничего не говорит о том, как ему удалось вернуться, как он вообще смог выжить, но это и не главное. Главное — он есть, рядом, дышит, ходит, спит. Спит с ним, со Стивом. Последнее обстоятельство Стива даже не удивляло: они слишком много потеряли в прошлом-будущем, слишком много пережили вместе, чтобы теперь тратить бесценное время на хождение вокруг да около. Никогда в жизни Стива не было никого, кто значил бы больше, кто отдал бы больше, кто готов был бы расстаться с жизнью ради благополучия других, рядом с кем Стив чувствовал бы себя так же. Тони — человек-звезда, со всеми последствиями. Быть рядом с ним обжигает, это тяжело, но прекраснее всего на свете, всегда крайне опасно и обязывает ко многому. Не быть рядом с ним просто немыслимо: как только ты видишь такой свет, влитый в тело человека, всё прочее становится неважным. Он такой яркий, что ты ощущаешь его кожей и хребтом, он добивает до костей, продирается сквозь любые «нельзя» и «невозможно», он давит на тебя и поддерживает могучими ладонями, он зовёт и ведёт…

Без него невозможно.

В зале вдруг делается очень, очень тихо. До того тихо, что Стиву кажется — все пропали, исчезли, остался он один, и даже у него сердце замерло, оглушённое внезапным падением. Или взлётом. Словно в открытом космосе, и эта тишина длится, и длится, и длится… а потом Стив, наконец, видит его. Не мужа — в шестьдесят третьем это невозможно, как бы сильно они оба этого не хотели, — но единственного, с кем он хочет пройти долгую-долгую жизнь, состариться и умереть в один день.

В первую секунду Тони кажется ему сшитым из бриллиантов и стоит совершенно неподвижно, источая свет, а потом шагает к трибуне, и зал ахает в один голос.

Он голый.

Нет, конечно, нет, что-то на нём надето, Стив даже догадывается, что именно — поддоспешник, что же ещё. Тот самый, армированный, бронебойный, спасший позавчера их обоих. Покушение оказалось почти успешным, они оба чудом остались живы, и у Стива до сих пор в носу стоит вонь от горящей ткани. Костюм от Тома Форда пришлось выбросить, от него остались обугленные лоскуты, но хитроумная ткань поддоспешника выдержала. Тони, сообразивший раньше всех и бросившийся поверх Стива, закрывший его собой, выдержал тоже. Стив пытался взять киллера сам, но на него налетела охрана, навалилась, прижала к земле. В воцарившейся суматохе мерзавцу удалось уйти. После разбора ситуации, нового протокола безопасности, множества взаимных претензий и криков Стиву буквально запретили вмешиваться. Для этого, мол, есть специальные люди, готовые отдать за вас жизнь, так не мешайте им делать их работу, со всем уважением, сэр.

Стиву от этого до того тошно, что не передать. Он ведь сам не беспомощный! А Тони, если бы взрыв оказался чуть сильней, пострадал бы гораздо больше, чем просто лишился костюма.

Но сейчас он здесь. Живой, целый. Слава богу. За это — за то, что с ним всё в порядке — ему простится что угодно, даже если Тони решит голышом пройтись взад-вперёд по Мэдисон-сквер-гарден. Стив и слова не скажет. Только ревновать будет ужасно, как мальчишка. И бояться за Тони, и обожать его, и мечтать присвоить, удержать…

Когда ты любишь кого-то всем сердцем, это ведь нормально, правда? А когда ты всем сердцем же боишься его потерять — снова, неожиданно, навсегда? Так ведь и должно быть, Стив уверен.

— Охре… — рядом с ним кто-то звучно осекается, вспомнив о том, где сейчас стоит. Охрана. Должно быть, Филлипс-младший, он весь в деда, такая же искренняя натура. — То есть… но…

И замолкает. Ничего удивительного, у всех горло перехватило. В этой оглушённой тишине Тони доходит до трибуны и дружески приобнимает Лоуфорда за плечи. Тот отвечает тем же, и у Стива привычно тяжелеет в груди, как всякий раз, когда кто угодно, кроме него самого, оказывается к Тони недопустимо близко.

— Спасибо, что дождался, а не объявил следующий номер — нет, серьёзно, — произносит Старк. — У вас тут и без меня веселье, верно?

В его голосе слышится улыбка, и это такая улыбка, от которой каждый, буквально каждый человек вокруг начинает улыбаться тоже, кто-то даже одобрительно свистит. Даже у самого Стива теплеет на душе, хотя ещё минуту назад его грызла тревога. Что-то случилось, Тони не актриска и не до такой степени королева драмы, чтобы нарочно задержаться, срежиссировав своё опоздание. Что-то произошло. Опасное, конечно же. Что?

— Мистер президент, — торжественно и самую малость облегчённо заканчивает Лоуфорд, — _опоздавший_ Тони Старк!

В зале заново вспыхивают и смех, и аплодисменты, а какой-то журналист, бешено строчащий в блокнот неподалёку от Стива, в коротенькое мгновение тишины успевает выдохнуть:

— Боже, вот это костюм! Всё равно что голый!

Неправда, хочет сказать Стив. Тони и вправду в армированной ткани, как в тугой перчатке, от кончиков пальцев на ногах до самого подбородка, и она сияет, эта ткань. Словно кто-то взял пригоршнями самые чистые бриллианты и лёд со сверкающих вершин и умудрился встроить, вплавить всю эту сияющую роскошь между нитями. Понятно, дело обстоит совсем не так, это просто активированная защита, но Тони хуже, чем голый, он ярче и откровенней, чем голый. Спрашивается — почему? Почему Тони не накинул на себя хоть что-нибудь? Разве что не успел?

Чем он тогда, спрашивается, занимался?

В накатывающем, как шторм, шуме Тони расправляет плечи, пальцем пробует микрофон, улыбается широко и счастливо, как человек, точно знающий, что прямо сейчас в него целятся десятки камер…

Только ли камер, вот вопрос. У Стива сохнет во рту, стоит представить себе, как позавчерашний стрелок, так и ушедший бесследно как сквозь землю, прямо сейчас берёт на мушку сверкающий силуэт. Бессмысленно, конечно, и невозможно, все пятнадцать с лишним тысяч человек прошли через частый гребень тройной проверки, территорию просеяли чуть ли не с ситом, Говард Старк, уже успевший смириться с невероятными последствиями собственного будущего, дал охране новые индикаторы взрывчатки, да и целью стрелка был не Тони, а сам Стив, но… но.

Выстрелить в Тони означает выстрелить в него самого. Наоборот это тоже верно. Стив ловит глазами взгляд ближайшего охранника, и тот отвечает быстрым тайным знаком — всё в порядке, опасности нет. То есть нет той опасности, о которой они знали бы. С Тони никогда нельзя быть уверенным наверняка, он притягивает к себе смерть, как фонарь — ночных мотыльков, и у Стива сердце замирает, когда тот прикладывает ладони к глазам, точно старается рассмотреть кого-то в тёмном зале. От улыбки оно, глупое, летит в галоп и замирает снова. Кого Тони там выглядывает, кого-то важного?

Кого-то? Его самого, конечно. Стив пытается найти взглядом его взгляд, но видит только трепет и блеск, сияние и переливы. Пауза тянется и тянется, пока в зале не залегает глубокая тишина, и Тони ждёт терпеливо, никуда не спеша. Дожидается, наконец, своего: словно тёмный океан всё-таки вышел из берегов, затопил мир, поглощая и ряды стульев, и разряженных гостей, и оборудование — всё подряд, пока не осталось ничего, кроме сияющего маяка.

Зато голос теперь слышен прекрасно. Низкий, пленительно-хриплый и одновременно чистый, недостаточно сильный, чтобы петь в опере, но более чем подходящий для того, чтобы вести за собой. Тони ещё только начинает, а по залу словно пропускают ток; Стив и сам чувствует, как его подбрасывает на месте, и сердце опять пропускает удар и рассыпается миллионом звенящих осколков.

— С днём рожденья тебя…  
Тони поёт просто, даже без аккомпанемента. Оркестр спохватывается далеко не сразу, его голос, не прерываемый ничем, летит и летит над головами. Это звучит так, словно и его, и Стива отбросило назад, в их первую ночь или, вернее, первое утро вместе. Тогда Тони, измученный долгожданной любовью, стонал на каждом толчке, умирая от блаженной усталости и упрямо отказываясь засыпать. Эти придыхания и хрипотца обжигали тогда, обжигают и сейчас, и Стиву делается невыносимо стыдно и в той же степени прекрасно. Весь зал это слышит — как Тони Старк поёт так, словно трахается с ним прямо сейчас, и до ослепительной вершины осталось пара толчков, не больше. Люди не дураки, люди понимают. Пегги будет в бешенстве. К чёрту Пегги, при всём к ней уважении, их со Стивом неслучившийся развод состоялся в ту самую секунду, как Тони Старк, чудом воскреснув, переступил порог прошлого и показался Стиву на глаза.

— С днём рожденья тебя-я-а-а-а…

Дышать трудно, до того Стива накрывает этим голосом. Оторвать взгляд от бросающей искры и блики на каждом мельчайшем движении фигуры просто невозможно, а голос Тони вливается в самую душу, багряным бархатным вином и горьким мёдом, царит в ней, властвует безраздельно.

— С днём рожденья, мистер Президент…

В груди делается больно и сладко, стоит памяти подлить масла в огонь. Тони никогда не зовёт его так, когда они вдвоём, Стив всегда для него или Стив, или Кэп, а в постели… чёрт, как же жарко в зале, словно в огромном тёмном звере, поглотившем их всех заживо и ровно дышащем в такт музыке. Видно, как слева и справа блестят широко раскрытые глаза: все собравшиеся смотрят только на Тони, видят только его, даже дышат, кажется, в унисон. Если бы тот хотел, мог бы приказать им и вовсе перестать дышать, но это же Тони, он защищает, а не вредит. Кроме того, все эти сенаторы и политики, журналисты и охранники, сильные штата сего и последний мальчишка-уборщик — все они лишние. Главное сейчас происходит не для них.

— С днём рожденья тебя-а-а-а! Ну, парни, подтягивайте все вместе!

Все вокруг немного сходят с ума. И Стив тоже. Он не поёт, как другие, но так впивается в подлокотники кресла, что один жалобно потрескивает, и больше всего на свете хочет одного: рвануть через проход на сцену, схватить Тони в охапку, спрятать от всех, унести далеко-далеко… Нельзя. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. Пение множества голосов, овации, выкрики и смех заполняют темноту, и Тони несколько секунд просто стоит, глядя Стиву в глаза, словно собирается добавить ещё что-то. Лично от себя.

Если он сейчас скажет «я люблю тебя», Стив не постесняется ответить тем же, скандал там или не скандал. Потому что это правда — самая чистая и нужная из всех, какие существуют в мире.

Тони, впрочем, решает иначе, и его голос снова протягивается прямо Стиву в сердце, как туго натянутая крепчайшая нить.

— Спасибо, мистер Президент, за всё, что сделал ты, за битвы по пути…

Это и в самом деле так, словно они стоят рука об руку, как в бою, как в самые трудные дни, как вообще всегда, как бы судьба ни пыталась растащить их по разные стороны времени — и Стив невольно поднимается, забыв обо всех, кроме Тони, смотрит ему в глаза. Напряжение невыносимого накала звенит между ними, как мост из прошлого в будущее, из смерти в жизнь, из несбыточного в единственно возможное. Музыка взрывается многоголосым хором, оркестр выдувает из труб торжественную мелодию, вокруг кричат и хлопают люди, но Стив не видит и не слышит никого другого. И никого не нужно, он наконец-то обрёл то единственное, чего так хотел, что считал навеки потерянным…

Чудо. Он обрёл настоящее чудо.

Весь остаток вечера, от выноса монументального торта до собственной речи и фейерверков, Стив проводит как во сне. Тони, исчезнув на мгновение, возвращается уже в приличном костюме, тихо садится неподалёку и молчит как-то так, что Стив понимает: устал. Он и сам измотался. Счастлив тоже, но ещё больше устал, полон тревог и понимания, что праздник праздником, но завтра — новый день. Вряд ли он будет легче предыдущего.

Улучив момент, он ловит Тони взглядом и глазами спрашивает — что?

— Потом, — почти беззвучно обещает тот, но даже это долгожданное «потом» наступает ох как нескоро. Только оказавшись с Тони в закрытом салоне лимузина, Стив наконец-то может говорить откровенно.

— Что это было, Тони? — спрашивает он, накрывая его ладонь своей. Она твёрдая, на удивление холодная, как будто Тони запускал руки по локоть в лёд в пуншевой вазе. — Что стряслось?

— Мы его взяли, — просто сообщает Тони, и у Стива сердце сжимается. Значит, он сидел в пышном зале, а Тони в который раз рисковал жизнью ради него. Замечательно. — Твоего стрелка. Пытался пройти за периметр, но в этот раз все оказались начеку — ну и вот.

— Я же говорил, — хрипло отвечает Стив, — дали бы мне поучаствовать, мы взяли бы его ещё тогда. Ты цел?

Тони кивает с видом полнейшей неуязвимости. В качающейся полутьме салона карие глаза поблёскивают, как лакированные, и Стив никак не может понять, что не так. Почему у Тони такое лицо, словно над ними висит ещё какое-то несчастье.

Что-то ещё случилось. Плохое. Он молчит и смотрит на Тони. Тот молчит и смотрит на него в ответ: уже не сияющая эротическая мечта, а усталый, как и сам Стив, сильно потрёпанный жизнью человек. Любить его это нисколько не мешает, а что до понимания… часто им и вовсе не нужны слова, достаточно вот так посмотреть друг в друга, услышать друг друга без трепотни, без лишнего, понять что-то главное…

Так и сейчас: Тони понимает, что Стив не отстанет, и со вздохом решается.

— Этот парень, стрелок... — и замолкает снова. Клещами из него, что ли, тянуть?

Стива не злят эти паузы, даже раздражения почти нет, хотя он ненавидит запинки и хождения вокруг да около. Что-то с этим стрелком совсем не так, судя по лицу Тони — что именно? Может, кто-то из своих оказался Гидрой? Это Стива каждый раз выводит из себя, да что там, выламывает из себя, потому что привыкнуть к такому невозможно.

— Что с ним не так, кроме того, что он убийца? Подожди, он снова попытался провернуть эту штуку с направленным взрывом?

— И не сомневайся, хотел. — Тони иронически усмехается. — Ты же не думаешь, что я просто из любви к эпатажу вышел в таком виде? Стив… обещай, что воспримешь спокойно.

Стив крепче сплетает свои пальцы с его и чувствует, как Тони дрожит. Мелко, часто, страшно. Он притягивает Тони к себе, вжимает в собственное плечо, целует в пропахший пороховой гарью висок и в который раз думает — нет. Я не отпущу тебя никуда, ни за что, я не могу без тебя, Тони, как бы ещё заставить тебя это понять.

— Если ты не изображал из себя живую мишень, то можешь быть уверен, — обещает он. — Говори.

— Это Барнс.

Пару секунд Стив ничего не может ни сказать, ни сделать. С самого своего возвращения он искал Баки, как только мог, но в сороковые это оказалось ещё труднее, чем в далёком будущем, так что успеха он не добился. Наташи с ними ещё не было, весь мир ещё не обвесился камерами слежения, спутниками и системами опознавания лиц, в каждом автомобиле ещё не торчал глазок регистратора, Гидру им приходилось вылавливать почти дедовскими методами, что вызывало негодование обоих Старков, и старшего, и младшего, но пока что уровень технологии не позволял большего. И вот теперь оказывается, что некоторые долги так огромны, что требуют оплаты даже в прошлом, им нет разницы, что ты уже сделал в будущем, они…

Тони смотрит на него больными, живыми, нестерпимыми глазами. В несущейся в окна тьме его сверкающий наряд вспыхивает на мгновение — отодвинулся. Как и прежде, стоит чему-то наладиться хотя бы вчерне, стоит Стиву начертить хотя бы абрис желанного — и вот уже листок вырывается из рук.

— Баки, — выдыхает он, и тут же, не успевая подумать, только что в голос не стонет: — Тони!

В салоне только что было так тепло, даже жарко, остатки вина гуляли по телу: не в силах опьянить его, оно всё-таки согревает, да и танцы были быстрые, и вся масса людей дышала, ходила, испускала живое тепло, так что Стив порядком разогрелся, но сейчас вокруг холод. Неумолимый, неутомимый, жадный, он подступает к ногам, летит в лицо, затекает под сердце. Сейчас всё опять пойдёт наперекосяк, пойдёт вразнос так, что не исправить, он снова не сумеет… ничего не сумеет — ни спасти, ни удержать, ни даже утешить себя тем, что сделал всё, что мог. Какой-то жуткий узел снова принялся связываться, цепляясь петлями, ощетиниваясь неразрешимыми вопросами, стягивая намертво всё то, что Стив считал давно решённым, и только одно было ясно как день: Тони его не простит, в этот раз так точно.

— Эй, — тихо зовёт Тони, и его горячая ладонь тянется, ищет, ловит, тащит к себе, преодолевая сопротивление. — Стив. Дыши, ладно? Всё в порядке.

— Нет.

— Мой отец жив, — терпеливо и медленно, как контуженному, объясняет Тони, — мама тоже. Мы нашли твоего приятеля. Будет трудновато сделать для него хоть что-нибудь, с этими ебучими кодировками всё очень сложно, но попытаться стоит, так что не вини себя.

Стив смотрит на него и пытается сказать, что он себя и не винит, просто смотрит в лицо неутешительной реальности, а та безжалостна. Каждый раз, когда Баки оказывается от него зависим, всё идёт под откос, но и бросить его невозможно — пропадёт ведь и скольких ещё заберёт с собой?

Говард Старк, узнав о своей будущей неслучившейся судьбе, ругался как последний сапожник. Потом, после того, как Стив рассказал ему пару подробностей, слишком важных, чтоб держать их при себе, швырнул в него недопитым стаканом виски и добавил ещё пару крепких выражений. В конце концов они всё-таки помирились, но Стив до сих пор не избавился от облегчения и вины разом. Не будет проклятой лесной дороги, гниющего скелета в шкафу, Баки не задушит маму Тони, он сам не будет молчать — ничего этого не будет, теперь уж точно. А что будет? А если всё-таки вдруг?..

— Я должен был туда вернуться, — тихо говорит он. — Вытащить его.

— Не вопрос, — довольно резко отвечает Тони. — Прямо сейчас позвоню отцу, пусть стоит у Пима над душой и гонит его вперёд стрекалом. Нет, подожди, можно просто отправиться к Древней, пусть она достанет свой хроноворот, и тогда-то мы отправимся в сорок четвёртый, выроем твоего дружка из снега и будем следить, чтоб с него волос не упал!

Эта вспышка такая яркая и неожиданная, что Стив просто смотрит на Тони, пытаясь понять, отчего тот так взбеленился.

— Кроме того, — продолжает тот, и бриллиантовый блеск на его шее холоден и резок, как лезвие, — мы вытрясем из Пима, Древней, чёрта лысого ещё пяток билетов в прошлое и смотаемся туда за остальными. А лучше просто прихлопнем чёртов проект на взлёте, и вот сейчас я как раз не шучу. Меня от него блевать тянет, Стив.

— От проекта? — Стив чувствует здесь что-то ещё более личное, только не может понять, что. — Или от Баки?

— От обоих, — чеканит Старк. — А больше всего от тебя, чёртов ты сукин сын. Ты же только и мечтаешь сложить голову — думаешь, я не вижу? Решил, что так рассчитаешься с долгами? Хреновая идея, Стив, просто хреновая.

Крыть не то чтобы совсем нечем, но Стив не может подобрать слов. Слова вообще плохо ему даются, речи пишут спичрайтеры, как когда-то давным-давно писал помощник сенатора, а сам он привык действовать, а не разливаться соловьём. Но в чём-то Тони прав — он, в конце концов, не обязан испытывать какие бы то ни было нежные чувства к Баки, тот для него — чужой и опасный человек, то и дело пытающийся отнять самое дорогое.

Почему-то именно это его молчание сбавляет накал, и Тони выдыхает медленно, как после тяжёлой работы.

— Я не хочу тебя терять, Стив, — говорит он просто. — Знаю, ты считаешь, что виноват… во многом. И может быть, даже и не зря так считаешь, но мне наплевать. Я не для того сюда вернулся, чтобы заново жевать старые обиды, а вот если ты снова решишь дать своему дружку детства отвинтить себе голову… Он был так близко, Стив, я еле успел. А если бы нет?

В груди становится теплее, горячая волна подхватывает упавшее было сердце, несёт его вверх, вверх, возвращает на место, оглаживает нежными ладонями.

— Я тоже не хочу тебя терять, — негромко говорит Стив. — Но это ведь ты собой рисковал сегодня. Неужели думаешь, мне всё равно? Моя вина, что с Баки случилось… что случилось.

— Не твоя, — сердито отвечает Тони. — А Гидры. Не стану обещать, что уже через неделю он будет гулять по травке и слушать пение птиц, чёрт, может, этого не случится и через год, и через десять — я не знаю. Но однажды случится точно, и я приложу к этому руку. И ты. И отец. Может, даже Ваканда, если там позабудут о том давнем скандале и вычеркнут Говарда из листа персон нон-грата.

— Ты не обязан…

— У моего парня есть друг с проблемами, — чуточку насмешливо и очень, очень нежно объясняет Тони. — Лично я его терпеть не могу — иррационально или нет, не так уж важно, пока он держится подальше от меня и моей семьи. Но понимаешь, в чём штука, Стив, не у тебя одного долги.

— Ты ничего ему не должен, — твёрдо обозначает Стив. — Вы… можно сказать, квиты. После той драки.

— Ему — нет, — согласно кивает Тони. — А тебе — ещё как. И не спорь.

После этого они замолкают — что тут ещё сказать? Стив чувствует себя так, словно его долго молотили вальками, как тюк мокрого белья, а потом вывернули, оттрепали и выложили обтекать на каменный берег. Похоже, Тони думает примерно о том же: придвигается, запускает руку ему за шиворот, сдвигает пиджак и галстук, принимается разминать тугие узлы. Поза неудобная, он ворчит вполголоса, усаживается Стиву на бёдра, продолжает с двух рук…

Что-то случается. Со Стивом, внутри него. Вокруг. Словно вместо льдин и полярной сизой воды, стерегущих неустанно, и вместо потерь, и вместо невыносимой тяжести долга, не дающего ему спуска даже здесь, в прошлом — вместо всего этого только близкий блеск в глаза, как от солнечной речной воды, и он сам словно опять сидит с удочкой в один из светлых дней. Нигде ничего не болит, он здоров, как все другие дети, быстрые рыбки ходят под блестящей рябью, плещутся серебром, одна вот-вот возьмётся на крючок, согнутый из маминой швейной иглы, и Стив отпустит добычу, конечно же, отпустит. Тони перестаёт прижимать его так тесно, отстраняется, касаясь губами губ, и руки взмётываются сами, стискивают узкую, гладкую, как рыбья чешуя, талию под тонкой плотной тканью.

Нет. Не отпустит.

— Только тихо, — шепчет Тони, касаясь его рта краями раскрытых губ. — Слышишь, Стив? В прошлый раз машина чуть с дороги не слетела, нормальных стабилизаторов ещё днём с огнём…

Стив его целует. Затыкает рот: жадно, жарко, сладко. Спасительно. Так, что Тони начинает постанывать и тереться об него — бесстыже, искренне. На ощупь поддоспешник как шёлковый, и не скажешь, что может отразить и пулю, и кинжал, и даже направленный взрыв, а под ним Тони весь горячий, слепленный ладно и крепко. Ладоням Стива ткань, впрочем, поддаётся, и Тони стонет громче, змеёй выползая из сияющего чулка.

— Неудобно и наспех, всё как я люблю, — шепчет он искушающе. Это неправда. Тони любит и долго, и томительно, но сейчас оба слишком на взводе. Слишком много событий, слишком бурно кипит всё внутри, и Стив притягивает его к себе, целует, досадуя на мешающуюся одежду. Поддоспешник, забытый, уже валяется на полу, смуглая нагота обжигает чистым пламенем, а на самом Стиве ещё столько всего надето…

Тони это нисколько не смущает: он приподнимается, расстёгивает Стиву ремень, выпрастывает наружу член, провокационно проводит пальцами от головки вниз, снова вверх, поддрачивая и вынуждая встать по стойке смирно.

— Мне очень, очень повезло с тобой, господин президент, — врастяжку шепчет он, и у Стива начинают гореть уши. Что-то есть в этих словах — не в них самих, конечно, а в том, как Тони их произносит: словно что-то поразительно прекрасное и одновременно непристойное, неудивительно, что раньше Тони так его не звал наедине. Приберегал, должно быть, для особого случая, и вот тот настал. — И главное — я наконец-то могу поздравить тебя без посторонних.

— Это было ужасно неприлично, — бормочет Стив, оставляя на его шее следы поцелуев. Тони пахнет порохом и сталью, одеколоном, немного потом, тальком, огнём, всем собой, у Стива голова кружится от этого запаха. — Ты просто спал со мной со сцены, Старк!

— Я просто _трахался_ с тобой со сцены, — поправляет Тони и придвигается так, что у Стива в глазах темнеет и полыхает разом. Тони жёсткий, и гладкий, прохладные ягодицы как из бронзы, и между ними — сухой живой жар, куда так хочется ткнуться членом. Тони приподнимается, ловит его между бёдер, усаживается снова — гибкий, литой, неустанно движущийся, — и Стиву делается невыносимо. Нужно быстрее, нужно схватить его целиком, прижать, присвоить…

— Тони…

Это всё, на что он сейчас способен, но большего и не надо. Старк упирается коленями и рукой, приподнимается снова, чем-то скользким мажет себя сзади, пристраивает, прилаживает себя к Стиву, насаживается медленно, глубоко и уверенно. Кто тут кого сейчас берёт, трудно сказать, да и неважно: Тони всегда умеет заявить о себе в полный голос. Сейчас тоже: стонет, раскачиваясь в тесном пространстве и согнувшись, чтобы не упираться головой в потолок, сдвигает колени, приноравливаясь и пускаясь в быстрый жёсткий галоп.

Стив стонет. Это невозможно хорошо: его объезжают так, как он любит, пальцы соскальзывают и снова впиваются Тони в бёдра, помогают приподняться и насадиться, приподняться и насадиться, приподня…

Машина начинает сбрасывать скорость, и Тони бранится сквозь зубы. К ним, конечно, никто не полезет, нет дураков после того единственного случая, когда молоденький агент ЩИТа вкатился к ним и застал за поцелуем, а потом дал тройную подписку о неразглашении и с полгода, не меньше, боялся поднять глаза, но стоящий лимузин, ритмично качающийся на рессорах… мда. Стива обжигает внезапным приступом возбуждения, круто замешанного на стыде. Вокруг стоит шестьдесят третий — прогрессивный, в общем-то, год, маленькая революция Розы Паркс скоро отметит пятилетие, но на самом деле всё ещё по-старому даже для чернокожих, а уж для пары мужчин, решивших идти в высокую политику…

Если их с Тони застанут — ЩИТ замнёт всё, но как потом смотреть в лицо свидетелям?

Тони делает что-то такое внутри себя, что все мысли исчезают. Он работает бёдрами быстро и жёстко, в салоне стоит непрерывный влажный звук: кожа шлёпает о кожу, рвущееся дыхание сливается в одно, обжигает Стиву губы, оргазм наваливается неудержимой волной, продирает от кончиков пальцев до макушки, Тони резко выдыхает ему в рот и замирает, дрожа и пачкая Стиву измятую рубашку, расстёгнутые брюки и, кажется, даже рукав пиджака.

— Господи, — бормочет он, растирая о щёку Стива остатки выдоха. — Это я-то думал, что плейбой. А на самом деле…

Что хорошо в старомодных костюмах — в кармашке всегда найдётся платок. Стив оттирает себя и Тони, насколько это возможно в такой спешке, прячет изгвазданный кусок ткани в карман и, убедившись, что Тони успел хотя бы втиснуться в своё сомнительное одеяние, распахивает дверь.

Водитель курит метрах в десяти от капота: разумный компромисс между деликатностью и должностной инструкцией. Ночной ветер бросается Стиву в лицо, сдирает с кожи тонкое тепло и, как вуаль, уносит прочь.

Тони звучно кашляет, и агент быстро поворачивается, бросает по сторонам настороженный взгляд. Он темнокожий, и это тоже результат большого скандала: в ЩИТе таких, как он, человек пять общим счётом, каждого Стив отбирал и отстаивал сам. Говард не против и Пегги тоже, Филлипс уже почти не ворчит по поводу женщин-агентов и всех прочих перемен, но время от времени у него всё ещё случаются рецидивы.

Стив так и не научился проходить мимо людей как мимо пустого места, и потому кивает, стараясь не встречаться с парнем глазами.

— Благодарю, агент, — говорит он. — Обратной дороги не будет, мистер Старк остаётся. Поработать.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. С днём рожденья, сэр!

Стив смотрит на него — простого парня с простой незапоминающейся фамилией. Дженкинс, или Джонс, или, может, Джейкобс. Что тот о них с Тони думает, интересно? Ничего хорошего, это точно, и всё-таки готов их защищать. Что-то есть в этой должности, трудной и публичной, чего раньше было в щите, в почётном имени Капитана Америки, в каждом портрете каждого президента на стенах Белого Дома — что-то большое и трудное, какой-то дополнительный, неосязаемый, но ощутимый дух. Словно дыхание огромной страны, его родины… и этот серьёзный парень тоже ощущает его присутствие.

Тони еле слышно кашляет, выводя Стива из задумчивости, и он поспешно благодарит агента. Пожал бы руку, но охрана воспринимает такие жесты как лишнее, личное, почти панибратское и потому настораживающее проявление дружелюбия, так что Стив просто разворачивается и шагает в дом, так и не ставший его собственным. Тони бесшумно течёт рядом, как бриллиантовая река, и заговаривает только после того, как они стопроцентно и гарантированно скрываются от посторонних глаз.

— Устал, — признаётся он, глядит на Стива и вздыхает. — И ты тоже. Пусть всё подождёт до утра, а?

Стив кивает. Он не любит откладывать неприятные вещи на потом, но сейчас просто не может себя заставить думать о сотне, тысяче проблем сразу. Даже о Пегги. Даже о Баки. Хотя бы этот, сегодняшний вечер он хочет провести так, как хочется — а хочется провести его с Тони.

— Примем душ, — предлагает он. — В ванне вдвоём не поместиться, не тот размер.

— Джакузи, — вздыхает Тони. — Как мне его не хватает. Ничего, Стив, доживём и до блаженных новых времён, мы с тобой крепкие парни.

Стив обнимает его за плечи, притягивает к себе, утыкается носом в короткие прядки на затылке. Растёртые орехи и металл, бриолиновая горечь и тёплый живой запах кожи, в который хочется обернуться и остаться так навсегда. Он дышит и дышит всей этой роскошью, чувствует, как собственное сердце колотится Тони куда-то под лопатку, и всё пытается поверить.

— Ты здесь.

Тони издаёт странный полусмешок-полувыдох, пытается обернуться и произносит:

— Конечно, здесь, где же ещё? Ты же не думал, что я тебя брошу?

На самом деле, Стив думал гораздо хуже и корит себя за каждую секунду несправедливых сомнений. Надо было верить Тони, нужно было верить в Тони, нужно было не допускать даже мысли о том, что тот может вот просто так взять и умереть.

— Я думал, — признаётся он, дыханием вороша тёмные пряди. — Боялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

— Глупости, — легко отвечает Тони. — От меня не так легко отделаться, Кэп, тем более когда я не всё закончил, что собирался. Нам с тобой ещё работать и работать… но не сегодня.

Он всё-таки изворачивается и смотрит Стиву в глаза, прямо и ясно. Стив помнит эти глаза другими — остановившимися, мёртвыми на обожжённом лице. Всё равно прекрасными. Когда-нибудь эта жуткая память, может быть, померкнет, но в глубине души Стив знает: нет.

— Как ты выжил? — спрашивает он, хотя ещё секунду назад не собирался ни о чём таком говорить, день и без того выдался суматошным и тяжёлым, как большинство праздников. — Я же… видел. Видел тебя там. Ты не дышал и… не жил.

Тони молчит так долго, что Стив окончательно убеждается: он только что всё испортил. Может, даже навсегда. Чудеса так легко разбиваются навсегда, Стиву это известно, как никому другому. 

— Ты ведь мне не кажешься? — спрашивает он. Ужасно глупый вопрос: вот же он, Тони Старк, живой и настоящий, всё ещё обтянутый гибкой прочной тканью, на губах ещё не стаял вкус его поцелуев, из ноздрей не выветрился запах волос, но спросить отчего-то необходимо. — Скажи, что нет.

— Конечно, нет. — Тони тянется к нему и целует, оставляя в углах губ горячие следы. — Никуда я не денусь, верь мне. Веришь?

Стив молча кивает. Конечно, да. Кому ещё верить, как не Старку?

— Не знаю, кого или, скорее, что вы там хоронили, но точно не меня. — Тони отстраняется и смотрит на него с какой-то беспощадной прямотой. — Я всё думал о потерянных шансах, Стив. О всех тех людях, о том, что почти достал ублюдка на Титане, о том, как Стрэндж высчитывал вероятности. Каждый человек — маленькая вселенная, их так много, и моя, как и твоя, не должна была заканчиваться так… так по-дурацки и печально. Нелепо. Я хотел вернуть всё к началу, отменить апокалипсис, отвоевать нам шанс всё исправить, и… глупо прозвучит, если скажу, что Перчатка меня услышала?

Говорить трудно, в горле словно застрял комок наждака, так что Стив просто кивает и тут же мотает головой. Нет, не глупо. Может, это была самая умная вещь, какую Тони изобрёл за всю свою жизнь; желания вообще трудно сформулировать как следует, а уж такое сложное желание…

— Почему тогда она не оставила тебя там? — Стив прикусывает губу. — Как Перчатка знала, что я уйду в прошлое? Я и сам не знал.

— Может, — после паузы произносит Тони, — она знала тебя лучше, чем ты сам. А может, именно с этого должен был начаться путь вверх по кроличьей норе. Я не знаю, Стив. Первое, что помню после Щелчка — как стою посреди Таймс-Сквер, а на ней ни одного чёртового экрана, и машины вокруг как из музея. Ты себе не представляешь всю степень моего охренения.

Отчего же, Стив представляет. Сам через это проходил. Он берёт Тони под руку и всё-таки ведёт его — сперва мыться, потом в постель. Тони влажный от воды и, кажется, мёрзнет, так что втирается Стиву в объятия, вплетается весь, как прядь в косу, суёт ледяные ступни Стиву в ноги и бормочет:

— С утра разберёмся с делами, и я тебя украду. Инспектировать Гранд-Каньон.

Разобраться с делами невозможно, в этом Стив успел убедиться в первый же месяц на посту. Они множатся, копятся, обрастают дополнительными проблемами, встречам и заседаниям не видно конца, и это беличье колесо всё вертится и вертится, но так хочется поверить Тони хотя бы сейчас.

— Зачем? — шепчет Стив, прижимая его крепче. Согревая. Чувствуя, как снова хочет — пока ещё лениво, но с каждой секундой всё сильней. — Его вообще нужно инспектировать?

— Там красиво, — расслабленно объясняет Тони. — Есть где разогнаться. Я не могу летать где-то, где меня заметят, но там-то на много миль не будет никого, кроме нас.

Стив целует его. Он ведь знал, что однажды так и случится: Тони ухитрился собрать первый костюм в пещере чуть ли не из мусора, так что восстановить броню, изрядно потрёпанную сверхдальним путешествием, сможет тоже, шестьдесят третий там или нет. Они обсуждали это, и после долгих споров решили засекретить существование такой технологии. Искушение швырнуть такой козырь в лицо всем явным и тайным врагам было велико, но здравый смысл оказался сильнее. Оружие всегда обоюдоострое, и чем мощнее, тем опаснее для всех, даже для владельца; покажи они такую технологию, и мир свихнётся и помчится в гонке вооружений гораздо раньше, чем в той истории, которую Стив помнит.

— И я, как президент, должен буду лично наблюдать за испытаниями, а? — шепчет он, гладя Тони по спине. Тот льнёт ближе, сталкиваясь с ним коленями, и Стив чувствует, как наливается кровью его член. — Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты летаешь, Тони. Снова.

— Для этого броня не нужна. — Тони растирает горячий поцелуй у него между ключицами и выворачивается, гибкий и смуглый, обнажённый и всё-таки не растерявший бриллиантового блеска. Может, это просто у Стива сияет в глазах, стоит посмотреть на Тони, но ему всё равно: тот светится. И движется, ох, до чего же прекрасно и сладко: приподнимается, насаживается, раскачивается в любимом ритме, любимой позе, опаляет Стива на каждом толчке, светясь всё ярче, и вот уже нет ничего, только бьющий сквозь сомкнутые ресницы невыносимый белый свет.

Утро наступает отвратительно быстро: в соседней комнате принимается разрываться телефон. Тони шипит сквозь сон и зарывается в подушки, а Стив, набросив халат, успевает к сердито пляшущей на хромированной рогатине трубке и прижимает её, тяжёлую, к уху.

— Стив.

— Пегги.

Даже трудно представить, что они женаты. То есть Стив в этом не сомневается и даже, пожалуй, не жалеет, Пегги заслужила быть Первой Леди, но сейчас, когда в её голосе слышится только раздражение, тяжело поверить, что эта Пегги — та самая, о которой он в своё время столько вздыхал. В которую был влюблён — или всей душой верил, что влюблён, чей голос слышал, падая во льды, к кому вернулся, когда идти стало некуда, в поисках второго шанса, спасения, прибежища…

И ошибся. В это тоже верится с трудом. Во всех книжках и историях хорошая девушка получает своего героя, а ты, если только был достаточно храбр и упорен, получаешь в жёны прекрасную и верную подругу.

В книгах ничего не говорится о том, как складывается жизнь после того, как отзвенят свадебные колокола. О том, как тяжело жить вместе, когда вы в буквальном смысле уже похоронили друг друга, и о том, каково это — притираться друг к другу, если каждый из вас не желает уступать, и прежде всего, о том, каким беспомощным и холодным становится ваш союз перед богом и людьми, когда появляется человек, которого ты… которого… рядом с которым всё прошлое становится плоским и тусклым, как выцветшая плёнка.

— …ты меня вообще слышишь, Стив?

Он мотает головой. Нет, не слышал ни слова, занятый мыслями о прошлом. Всегда это прошлое рядом, как голодный пёс у твоих щиколоток, и клацает зубами.

— Прости. Я только что проснулся.

— Завидую тебе, мне вот сна не досталось. — Пегги говорит это не просто с претензией, она обвиняет. — Мне казалось, я просила вести себя осмотрительно? Не давать газетам повода шуметь? Открой любую, там только и разговоров что о вчерашнем скандале!

В висках у Стива начинает стучать. Молоточки гнева колотят всё чаще и громче.

— Не было никакого скандала, — возражает он. — Я уехал немного раньше обычного, но все уже были пьяны и…

На мгновение Пегги, кажется, теряет дар речи. Потом обретает его вновь.

— Единственное, почему я ещё не подала на развод, Стив — проект ЩИТа пока не закончен, — цедит она сквозь зубы. — Мы обещали друг другу, что будем вести себя прилично на людях, я не афиширую свои любовные делишки, ты — свои.

До Стива доходит.

— Не планировал он появляться в таком виде, — выдыхает он. — Было ещё одно нападение… чёрт, Баки… Пег, я должен бежать. Послушай, что бы там ни болтали все эти щелкопёры, никто не собирался тебя оскорблять. Была бы ты рядом, сама бы убедилась.

— О, так это моя вина, — говорит она, и Стив с ужасом слышит в её голосе подступающие слёзы. Плачет Пегги только от ярости, и сейчас она кипит, пылает, исходит гневом. — Я могу смириться с тем, что наш брак оказался ошибкой. Могу быть миссис Роджерс столько, сколько потребуется для дела, ломать эту комедию, но я, чёрт побери, отказываюсь быть посмешищем!

— Пегги!

В уши ему бьют короткие гудки, и Стив отчего-то вспоминает, как признался ей в том, что ничего не может поделать с собой и уж тем более с Тони. Что их чувства слишком сильны, чтобы молчать и делать вид, что ничего не происходит, что одного прикосновения пальцев хватает, чтобы он, как мальчишка, всю ночь напролёт вертелся в горячих простынях, что…

— …мы поторопились, — бормочет Стив. Голова болит от недосыпа и невысказанных слов, а ведь есть ещё Баки. Где-то он сейчас? Вчера об этом как-то не думалось, а вот теперь… — Ох чёрт возьми.

Шаги за его спиной. Оборачиваться нет нужды: Тони уже рядом, уже обнимает его, утыкаясь головой между лопаток, и всё становится если не хорошо, то хотя бы переносимо.

— По утрам мир особенно мерзкий, а? — Тони вздыхает. — Это всё из-за меня.

Глупости. Это ему, Стиву, нужно было дождаться своего человека. Не упустить его там, в далёком будущем, не позволить умереть, не оказаться по разные стороны баррикад, не быть слепцом…

— Надо ехать к Баки, — говорит он. Горькие лекарства лучше пить все разом, а хуже утро стать уже, кажется, не может, разве что… — Будет не слишком нагло попросить тебя съездить со мной?

Тони ощутимо кусает его за плечо.

— Ты же не думал, что я тебя брошу одного со всем этим разбираться?

От сердца у Стива отлегает. Да, всё нелегко, но не безнадёжно, пока они вместе.

— Попрошу сварить нам кофе, — говорит он и, наконец, возвращает голосящую трубку на рычаг. — Выпьем по пути.

— Попроси кого-нибудь забрать из машины мои штаны, — просит Тони. — Чёрт возьми, два костюма за четыре дня — на такое я не рассчитывал.

На нижнем этаже штаб-квартиры ЩИТа неожиданно шумно. Обычно тут только гудит вентиляция, лениво поворачиваются под потолком серые рыльца камер, которые Тони называет древними ископаемыми, а все прочие — последним словом техники, да время от времени пробегает агент, торопясь из архивного блока в тюремный или наоборот.

Сейчас Стив слышит лязг и грохот, а над всем этим — раздражённый голос старшего Старка. Тони тут же напрягается — с Говардом у них по-прежнему не всё гладко, — но Стив успокаивающе сжимает его руку и тут же отпускает.

Говард — уж Стиву ли не знать — может быть по-настоящему невыносим, но сейчас не тот случай.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Тони и размашисто шагает вперёд. Серые стены, укреплённая выкатная решётка, могучая дверь, которой мог бы гордиться любой банк, раздражающий запах сигары и какой-то дряни. Сгоревшая проводка? Химикаты? Стив заглядывает в мини-офис, отделённый от камеры непробиваемым стеклом, решёткой и бог весть чем ещё, и буквально натыкается лицом на слоящийся дым. — Говард!

Тот выныривает из табачных волн, как подлодка, хищная и целеустремлённая.

— Стив. Сын.

Тони едва слышно рычит. Явившись, он не стал отрицать очевидного, и несколько недель лихорадило и молодую, но многообещающую компанию Старк Индастриз, и ЩИТ, и вообще всех, кто не успел убраться из зоны поражения Старков. В конце концов оба каким-то образом притёрлись, но временами искрило до сих пор.

— Как тут дела?

Говард кивком отмечает внушительную выпуклость на металлической переборке.

— Транквилизатор он переварил, а фиксаторы выломал.

Стив мрачнеет. Он знает, на что способен Баки, и знает, на что способен ЩИТ. В совокупности это практически стопроцентная катастрофа.

— Я должен с ним поговорить.

— Исключено, — хором отвечают оба Старка и тут же переглядываются, словно удивляясь — как это так, они в чём-то да согласны друг с другом!

— Стив, он тебя убьёт, ты — его задание, — продолжает Тони, перехватывая инициативу. — Коды, помнишь? Они ещё действуют.

— Однажды он их уже пересилил. — Стив трёт переносицу. За стеной гремит, как будто Баки пытается её выломать. Какое там «как будто», он и пытается. — Почему не в этот раз?

— Потому что он свеженький, с пылу с жару, и вся та дрянь, которой напичканы его мозги, ещё не успела накопить достаточно ошибок. — Тони смотрит на него в упор. — Пожалуйста, Стив. Я понимаю, он твой друг, но ты мой…

— Так, я не хочу этого слышать, — обрывает Говард и закуривает снова. Стива кусает привычным стыдом — Говард, мягко говоря, не в восторге от их с Тони отношений. Да никто не в восторге, но Говард — особенно. — Есть способ его немного успокоить.

— Нет.

— Безболезненный, — тут же уточняет Говард. — Относительно надёжный. Без выстрелов транквилизаторами, если тебя именно это волнует. Нельзя оставлять его там бушевать, он завалит здание или вырвется наружу, это только вопрос времени.

— Что за способ? — сощурившись, интересуется Тони. — Электромагнит помощней? Притянешь его за протез к чему-нибудь потвёрже?

— Нет, — отмахивается Говард. — У тебя там в будущем, конечно, всё куда как круче, но и мы тут не трением огонь добываем. Я раздобыл ещё немного вибраниума и…

Тони в голос стонет.

— Дора Миладжи придут за твоей головой, — говорит он тихо. — Просто поверь, они придут. Мало было твоего прошлого визита в Ваканду?

На миг лицо Говарда становится мечтательным, словно он наяву видит лучший день своей жизни. Может, и вправду так. Стив даже не уверен, что хочет знать подробности, Говард Старк уже несколько лет как остепенился, но прошлое, похоже, гонится и за ним, время от времени хватая за пятки.

— Если собрать воедино танковую броню, которой пользовался Шмидт, энергию тессеракта, вибраниум и мой технический гений, — заявляет он, — я смогу деактивировать Солдата.

Стена так содрогается, словно Баки обнаружил за ней целый арсенал и теперь методично его использует. Кажется, кое-где даже побелка сыпется с потолка.

— Есть вариант попроще, — отвечает Тони. — Я активирую костюм, войду к нему и обезоружу. И никаких проблем.

Говард тут же вскидывается спорить, но со Стива довольно.

— Пойду я, — говорит он. — Это не обсуждается. Приказ капитана. Мне потребуется тот костюм, что ты собирал для Пегги, щит и полчаса.

Секунду Старки смотрят на него совершенно одинаковыми глазами. Тони отмирает первым, толкает отца в бок.

— Ты слышал босса. И выбрось эту дымовую шашку, если не хочешь заработать рак лёгких!

К изумлению Стива, Говард слушается.

Броня слегка тесновата в плечах, и управление у неё не совсем привычное, но в целом Стив довольно быстро находит с ней общий язык. Сверху люди кажутся очень маленькими, а все проходы и выходы выглядят как норы в детской снежной пещере, но ему удаётся не слишком оцарапать стены, проходя под слишком низким потолком.

Щит в железной руке такой крошечный, но Стив уверен, что сможет им работать, если до этого дойдёт. Хорошо бы нет. Хорошо бы Баки вспомнил его не только как задание. Он делает знак рукой, и Говард, кривясь, запускает механизм двери, а Тони, стоя рядом, задирает голову и беззвучно шевелит губами.

Стиву не нужно прислушиваться, чтобы понять, что тот произносит.

Удача Стиву и вправду понадобится.

В камере всё вверх дном, хотя этого всего не так уж много. Но Баки уже успел сорвать со стены навесную койку, выворотить туалет, и вода весёлым ручейком заливает пол. Самого его нигде не видно, и это значит…

— Дверь! — кричит Стив и радуется тому, что броня Пегги такая огромная. Он, как хоккейный голкипер щитками, закрывает собой проём, и только благодаря этому Баки не уходит в отрыв со своего места под потолком у самой двери, а лишь гулко и довольно чувствительно ударяется Стиву в шлем, потом в грудь и в колено. Ссыпавшись вниз, он тут же бьёт наотмашь, заставляя металл стонать.

Действуя собой, как бульдозером, Стив вдвигается в камеру, толкая Баки перед собой. Тот ярится, колотит его почём зря, сзади слышится ожесточённый спор, но дверь всё-таки лязгает, становясь на место. Стиву тут же становится легче: по крайней мере, Тони не пострадает.

Через визоры Баки кажется таким… маленьким. Комок ярости, металла, отросших волос и того, что в этом времени считается модной одеждой для террориста. Его хозяева, видимо, не чужды художественного вкуса…

От одной этой мысли у Стива чешутся кулаки, а в груди поднимается ярость. Баки не заслуживает такого. Никто не заслуживает такого. Удары сыплются один за другим; обломки и обрывки фиксаторов валяются в дальнем углу камеры, а самый длинный из них Баки использует как оружие и с дикими, стеклянными глазами кидается снова и снова.

— Бак. Баки! Очнись, приятель!

Ничего. Зато броня выдаёт целую серию предупреждающих сообщений. Стив уверен, что творение Говарда, обкатанное Пег и улучшенное Тони, выдержит ещё и не такое, но до чего же Баки сильный! Нечеловечески — и немудрено, он сейчас скорее киборг, чем человек, и эта его рука…

Она злит Стива. Мелькает быстрой злой рыбой, блестит. Словно вобрала в себя всё то, что он так ненавидит в Гидре — насилие, ложь, несвободу, притворный порядок через вполне настоящую боль. Баки отпрыгивает, вновь заходит в атаку, между его пальцами трещит разряд, и Стив хватает чёртов протез, стискивает в кулаке, слыша, как хрустит и стонет металл. Что это ломается — его броня или пластины, скрывающие мрачное чудо техники? Не понять, но больно всё равно.

— Баки! Остановись!

Искажённое лицо возникает перед смотровым щитком; Баки, похоже, взбежал по его броне, как альпинист по вертикальной скале, и теперь рвётся что было сил, стремясь высвободить захваченную руку. Разряды трещат и срываются, предупреждающих огоньков всё больше, но Стив держит крепко.

— Тебя зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — говорит он, надеясь на чудо. Однажды оно уже случилось, пусть и в далёком будущем, так почему не сейчас? — Мы знакомы всю жизнь.

Баки бьёт его ногой в шлем, едва не срывая тот с креплений, и рот Стива заполняется кровью. Он крепче сжимает дёргающийся, исходящий электричеством протез, понимая: ещё немного — и оторвёт напрочь. Может, так было бы и лучше, но такой боли…

Додумать он не успевает. Перекошенное лицо упирается в плексиглас, Баки скалит зубы, словно пытается прогрызть эту преграду, добраться до Стива и перекусить ему жилы на шее, дёргается особенно сильно — и пропадает. Нечеловеческий вопль доносится до Стива секундой позже, и в руке становится горячо и легко.

Баки! Где Баки?!

Тот лежит, свернувшись вокруг уродливой культи, как распотрошённый торопливой рукой цыплёнок. Стив склоняется над ним, ругая себя последними словами — ну что, разве он не видел, что Баки не в себе и не может о себе позаботиться?! — и тут могучий удар сотрясает его броню, заставляя подломиться одну из прочных, но неуклюжих ног. Баки одним прыжком оказывается у Стива на закорках, бьёт, рвёт, молотит всё, до чего может дотянуться. С шипением обрывается какой-то шланг, пар и гидравлическая жидкость брызжут во все стороны, броня уже не светится сотней алых тревожных огней, а воет, предупреждая о критическом ущербе, ещё что-то оглушительно гремит, ломаясь, и Стив понимает, что уже стоит на коленях, а шлем рассыпается прямо на нём, и живые, но стальной твёрдости пальцы уже сжимают его шею, что…

— Ба…ки…

Мелькает в голове страшной кинолентой: он сам, полумёртвый, с серым лицом, раскинувшаяся на полу изломанная броня и Баки: как тот перешагивает через одну из безвольных стальных ног, идёт вперёд, наталкивается на Тони и… 

Он не хочет этого видеть. Не хочет. Но видит всё равно, тем ужасным внутренним взором, который, как говорят, в кратчайшую долю последней предсмертной секунды показывает человеку всю его прожитую жизнь. Тони с вырванным из груди реактором, лежащий на полу. Мёртвый Говард с кровавой кашей вместо лица, разнесённая в щепки штаб-квартира ЩИТа, тела агентов по коридорам, несомненный жуткий след зла, вырвавшегося наружу и готового не останавливаться никогда, было бы задание. Но самое главное — Тони. Его лицо так и стоит перед потухающими от гипоксии глазами: лицо человека, которого он, Стив Роджерс, любил всю жизнь и продолжает любить даже сейчас, в последний её миг. Опущенные веки, расслабленный рот, тёмные тени под ресницами и скулами, всё, до самой крохотной морщинки, до того любимое, единственно нужное и правильное…

И всё это Баки может уничтожить. Тони не беспомощный, но он не будет бить в полную силу, по крайней мере, не сразу, и это станет его приговором. Его, Стива, последней и самой огромной виной, его преступлением.

Во рту уже кисло и солоно, а не видит Стив почти ничего, так что последним усилием поднимается на ноги, впечатывается спиной в стену, пытаясь, как медведь куницу, растереть Баки о преграду. Хотя бы смахнуть. Воющий комок ярости обжигает за затылком, раскалённое злое солнце…

Вспыхивает вдруг не там, где горело до сих пор. 

Баки исчезает. Отлетает в сторону, и в том месте, где только что была яростная убийственная тяжесть, теперь пустота. И ярчайшее червонное золото.

— Я же… говорил! — рычит эта пустота голосом Тони, и что-то могучее вздёргивает Стива на ноги прямо в костюме. — Говорил!

Баки бросается снова, и его атака почему-то кажется Стиву такой медленной, словно тот бежит под водой. Медленно наплывает искажённое лицо с оскаленными зубами, ещё медленней искрят оборванные провода, торчащие из плеча, в диких глазах ни тени узнавания, ни капли понимания — ничего, кроме жажды убийства.

Наверное, он, Стив Роджерс, и вправду чёртов идиот. Как бы плохи ни были дела, он всё-таки верит в людей и не собирается расставаться с этой верой. Он слышит, как предупреждающе вскрикивает Тони, видит его, обросшего бронёй, готового к бою, и вместо того, чтобы отступить в сторону, кидается навстречу живому страшному снаряду, бывшему когда-то человеком.

Удар такой силы, что Стива отбрасывает назад, и свет на мгновение гаснет. Потом вспыхивает снова, безжалостный белый огонь, совсем не похожий на тот, который они делят с Тони, оставшись наедине. Во рту стоит густая кровь, он, похоже, на мгновение потерял сознание, но главное не это, главное…

— Тони!

Тот цел. Слава богу, тот цел. Склонился над лежащим и что-то быстро делает, гася фонтаны искр из культи. Баки отчего-то не сопротивляется, а броня, в которую затянут Тони, блестит нехорошим багрянцем.

— Жив? — обернувшись, уточняет Тони, и Стив видит на его лице отражение собственного невероятного облегчения. — Стив, я тебя побью однажды, честное слово, считай меня кем хочешь, я просто… я тебя…

— Я в порядке, — врёт Стив. Ну, почти что и не врёт: голова ещё дурная, но приступ тошноты уже миновал — значит, сыворотка уже справилась с последствиями сотрясения. — Как он?

— Как в сказке, — отвечает Тони. — Чем дальше, тем страшней. Эй, ты что? Не вскидывайся, не настолько всё плохо. Минус протез — минус процентов семьдесят боеспособности, это уже хорошо, тем более что по нему я прослежу…

Что собирался прослеживать Тони, остаётся неизвестным: Баки, дико хрипя и вращая налитыми кровью глазами, начинает биться в чём-то вроде падучей.

— Тихо ты. — Тони снова наклоняется над ним, и Стива поднимает неведомой силой и тянет вперёд. Если Баки попытается напасть, а он не может не попытаться… ну и что он сделает, голову ему оторвёт? С протезом уже расправился, и ведь это больно, хорош друг! Но какие ещё были варианты — дать себя убить? Оставить Тони самого разбираться с последствиями? — Ну вот, умница…

Словно говорит с животным — взбесившимся, страдающим, опасным, но взятым в узду. Это непонятно.

— Почему он не поднимается?

— Потому что я перенастроил наниты, и они его держат. — Тони, наконец, выпрямляется. — Я запустил программу сканирования протеза и… прочего. Посмотрим, какую мерзость в него вживили, может, получится отключить микрочип. Это снизит уровень агрессии… наверное. Не смотри так, Стив, я не настолько гений. Эта штуковина совершенно ужасная, и…

Баки снова начинает биться, и Стив отворачивается — только чтобы встретиться взглядом с Говардом Старком. Тот стоит в коридоре и смотрит на своего будущего убийцу — несостоявшегося, ох, как же Стив на это надеется! — так, словно пытается рассмотреть в мечущемся на полу человеке того, прежнего. Весёлого, немного наглого, щеголеватого. Обречённого — и Стив это понимает, хоть отчаянно не хочет понимать — ждать, и ждать, и ждать помощи, которой пока что нет и быть не может.

Судя по выражению лица Старка-старшего, тот тоже понимает, что другого выхода нет. Кивает и исчезает, прихватив с собой сигарный шлейф. В ту же секунду Тони выпрямляется и качает головой.

— Я не могу снять эти коды, — говорит он. — Даже если мы прямо сейчас раздобудем Зола с его установкой, воздействие слишком глубокое. Как только я уберу броню, он нападёт.

Стив видит это как наяву. Яркая алая кровь, уродливые атрибуты драки не на жизнь, а на смерть, невосполнимый ущерб — и потом, когда Баки всё-таки удастся помочь, ещё несколько строчек в графе «выполненные задания». Ещё несколько пятен крови на руках, ещё кошмары, ещё имена и лица, которых не забыть…

— Бак этого не хотел бы, — говорит он через силу. Горло перехватывает болью, до того это всё несправедливо. — Родни у него нет, но мне он как брат, и я знаю, что он решил там, в будущем, так что…

Тони молча кивает. Подходит к коленопреклоненной броне, распахивает её и обнимает Стива, даже не дав ему выпутаться из ремней.

— Ему не придётся ждать так долго, как в прошлый раз, — обещает он. — Ваканда не такая уж тайная, какой хочет казаться, да и мы с отцом кое на что способны.

Стив медленно выдыхает, снова глядит в потное лицо друга. Тот всё ещё сражается с невидимыми путами, на шее вздулись жилы, глаза в лопнувших сосудах закатились под лоб, а зубы скрипят. Если оставить его так, сколько ещё Баки продержится, прежде чем навредит себе так, что никакая сыворотка не поможет?

— Я… — Стив набирает поглубже воздуха. — Это не навсегда, дружище, верь мне.

Пузыри кровавой слюны выступают в углах растянутых губ, вот и весь ответ. Смотреть на это невозможно, но Стив всё-таки смотрит. Смотрит, как лаборанты под руководством неожиданно тихого, почти не сыплющего обычными шуточками Говарда вкатывают в камеру длинный стеклянный цилиндр, опутанный трубками, как бьющегося в путах Баки приходится силой разгибать, чтобы поместился, как стрелка манометра бежит вправо, обозначая перепад давления, как шипящий газ заполняет пустоту. Лицо за стеклом сводит последней судорогой ярости, Тони быстро подставляет ладонь, и невесомая, почти невидимая ледяная пыль высыпается в неё из оставленной микроскопической щели.

Наниты оттают быстро. А Баки…

Стив провожает взглядом обледеневший изнутри цилиндр. На лице Баки уже не ярость, но какой-то странный, окончательный покой, а потом оно и вовсе скрывается из виду.

Тони касается руки Стива и крепко сжимает пальцы.

— Знаешь, — произносит он, — к чёрту всё. Прежде чем мы примемся отслеживать комми, решивших прикончить тебя руками твоего друга и на взлёте подрубить Америке крылья, давай проведём пару дней только вдвоём? Дела потерпят.

Стив обнимает его до того крепко, что если бы не оттаявшая броня, на Тони могли бы остаться синяки.

— Думаешь, это всё-таки комми? — спрашивает он, как будто это имеет значение. Коммунисты, Гидра, тайная террористическая организация вроде «Десяти Колец» - какая, к чёрту, разница? Результат всё равно один, и решение проблемы — тоже. Судя по лицу Тони, тот приходит к тому же выводу. — Мы с ними справимся.

— И не сомневайся, — кивает Тони. — Но сейчас, Стив, прямо сейчас, выкинь всё это из головы. Не могу смотреть, как ты себя загнал, и сейчас мы будем думать только о том, как тебя порадовать хотя бы чем-то.

От Тони сейчас глаз не отвести. Он всё ещё взъерошенный и на взводе от недавней драки, лицо горит, о скулы можно порезаться, рот — слаще всего библейского мёда и молока, и как же Стив его любит, словами не передать. Сберечь это сокровище, сохранить его — вот и всё, о чём он по-настоящему мечтает, потому что — оказывается —действительно хотеть чего-то человек может, только навсегда потеряв и обретя заново.

— Гранд-Каньон меня устроит, — говорит он и снова поражается тому, как Тони это умеет. Неважно, насколько безумна и несбыточна мечта; не имеет значения, как она далека: Тони умеет полыхать ею сам и заражать тех, кто рядом. Вот и его поджёг, как молния — соломенный стог. — Ночью мы будем смотреть на звёзды, сидя у костра. Заниматься любовью. Слушать ночных птиц, друг друга, тишину и треск огня. Будем только мы, ты и я, и заново нарисуем все созвездия, и...

— ...я тебе покажу все звёзды мира, — подхватывает Тони, тянется к нему за поцелуем, и Стив чувствует, как пополам с ещё не утихшим горем дрожит в груди, расправляя крылья, надежда. Вернуться в прошлое не означает больше не совершать ошибок и избежать потерь — всегда найдутся другие ошибки и другие потери, — но сейчас, чувствуя крепкую горячую ладонь Тони, Стив уверен: главное они сделают правильно, сделают вместе. — А ты мне… ты мне… не знаю. Просто будь со мной, Стив, без тебя так паршиво.

— Я помогу тебе его — в смысле, мир — починить, — обещает Стив и целует, целует солёные губы, живые и настоящие. Как он мог поверить в то, что Тони может умереть, какая глупость, вот же он — и значит, всё получится, они всё преодолеют. — В одиночку это трудно.

— Значит, — решает Тони, — хорошо, что я никогда и не собирался заниматься этим в одиночку. А знаешь, что ещё хорошо?

— М-м-м?

Невозможно оторваться от него, так что Стив вынужденно немногословен. Да и не нужно слов.

— Я всё-таки вручил тебе себя в подарок, — довольно улыбается Тони. — Давно хотел, никак не получалось, но вот, наконец. Скажи, что угодил.

Вместо ответа Стив сжимает его в объятиях и вдыхает запахи горячего металла, пепла, кожи и железной дороги.

— Лучший подарок за всю мою жизнь, — просто признаётся он, и это правда. Гранд-Каньон, будущий короткий отпуск, драгоценные мгновения наедине — всё это важно, кто бы спорил. Но Тони важней, и прямо сейчас Стив держит в руках самое дорогое, что когда-либо ему доставалось — часто дышащее, с серебряной нитью в тёмных волосах, язвительное и нежное счастье.

Никакого другого ему не надо и не будет нужно никогда.


End file.
